heels_over_head_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Eidolon
Original Power Power 'Wish fulfillment' after a fashion. Three powers (more or less depending on rank?), can be dismissed at will to be replaced with other powers based on need. Powers are initially weak upon replacement, take some time to get full strength. Powers can be used up to never be available again. Overall power is being used up over time. Classification Trump Trigger Cauldron Formula Shard Source Eden Shard Name High Priest (GU) Remix Feeling Quad part: one known but useless, one unknown until use, one known but rapidly changing, knowledge of Eidolon's powers and their state. Name Useless Power, Random Unknown Power, Rapidly Changing Power, Shared Power Knowledge Description Useless Power: A power that is not effective. Changes to a different power if an effective use is determined. Random Unknown Power: The effects of this power are unknown until used, and have displayed great variety in range, power, and potential lethality. While apparently random, Eidolon's danger sense power was able to accurately predict the level of danger from the next power. Rapidly Changing Power: A power which changes every half second, leaving little time for Playlist to decide if it is useful. Shared Power Knowledge: Passive effect of remixing Eidolon: Playlist is aware of Eidolon's current power set to the extent Eidolon is. Eidolon is aware of the following: 1. Playlist's current Useless Power 2. The most recent power provided by Random Unknown Power (upon use, both know what it did) 3. The Rapidly Changing Power but on a 1 second delay behind Playlist's knowledge Counter Useless Power: Easily countered by Eidolon, but theorised to reduce effectiveness of powers he receives Random Unknown Power: Hard for Eidolon to counter due to randomness and immediacy vs. his 'warmup period' Rapidly Changing Power: Hard for Eidolon to counter due to randomness and immediacy vs. his 'warmup period'. His knowledge of this is delayed so it is more of a distraction than a help. Shared Power Knowledge: Allows Playlist to use powers more effectively against Eidolon, while making Eidolon tend to choose powers only briefly effective or effective against a useless power (speculation) Tests Useless Power: Originally Summon Smaller Fish, changed to rain-cloud generation upon decision to use fish to test Rubber Form. The light rain from the summoned cloud was easily redirected by Eidolon's wind control power. Random Unknown Power: Calming anti-violence field (range several feet, duration 1 minute) Lightning bolt (directed from hand, duration 1 second) Summoned live bear (brown, duration several minutes) Convert object to cheeses (the bear, duration several minutes then restored the bear) Flight (slow, duration 1 minute) Variety of blasts and shields Determine which key opens a lock Turn target into newt (Eidolon, he got better) Rapidly Changing Power: Summon 1000 termites Fireball Crush object into ball (fire extinguisher) Invisibility (to males only, duration 3 minutes) Shoot iron nails (for twelve seconds) Favourite flavour field (people in range taste their favourite flavour, Give poison immunity (duration: 5 minutes) Silent footsteps (duration: 3 minutes) Summon duck (red, horned, wielding tiny pitchfork) Switch places with target (was Legend) Summon firewood (large stack identified as Eucalyptus polyanthemos) Summon forty cakes (four tens, PRT identified packaging as from a local bakery and provided reimbursement) Shared Power Knowledge: Notable Uses Useless Power: Random Unknown Power: Rapidly Changing Power: Shared Power Knowledge: Classification Trump Trump Trumpety Trump Possession Details Once for testing Medleys Notable benefits of using this remix with other remixes Featuring Notable benefits of using this remix with other parahumans Category:Well Tested Powers